Una rosa, una expresión
by Clover Kagamine
Summary: La envidia puede ser un enemigo mortal pegado a uno mismo, por desgracia ese enemigo afecta a uno mismo y a los que nos rodean, pero existe algo más fuerte que la envidia, y ayudará a que maduren Rin y Len. Vocaloid no me pertenece.


Hola a todos.

Antes que nada, quiero pedirle unas disculpas a ustedes y los administradores, yo subí este fanfic pero como un song-fic, yo no estaba al tanto de que ya era ilegal subir ese tipo de fanfics, sé que el que yo no supiera no lo justifica ya que yo debía estar al tanto de las reglas.

De nuevo les pido una disculpa.

Sobre unas preguntas que me hicieron, sobre a qué lugar se va Rin, eso no es importante, cuando algo no se dice o no se explica a detalle en una trama es porque no es relevante.

Y sobre qué gana Neru, pues en el fanfic ella es una persona envidiosa, de esas personas que sólo les guste ver a los demás caer y mal porque sus vidas están mal, eso es algo psicológico. Es como la persona que se desquita con los demás porque no puede desquitar su enojo contra quien debe desquitarlo y guarda tanto ese rencor que de alguna manera lo debe manifestar. Esa es la teoría que manejo en el fanfic.

No es por hacer quedar ver mal a Neru o algo por el estilo, mejor lean el final para que sepan qué hace ella.

Este fanfic es un poco cursi, lo escribí hace algunos días, espero les guste.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Una rosa, una expresión.

Caminando sin rumbo fijo, sólo mirando al piso estaba Rin, triste, pues su amor con Len había terminado, ¿La razón? Él la había dejado por Neru, esa chica que tanto envidiaba a Miku que vestía un traje similar al de ella, pero con un short abajo y una coleta de lado, pero como Neru odiaba el color aqua, usaba el amarillo.

En ese momento escuchó una voz conocida para ella, miró hacia arriba y pudo ver a Len caminando del brazo de Neru, volvió a bajar la mirada decepcionada y triste, ambos notaron la presencia de Rin y Neru sólo volteó la cara de manera orgullosa, Len bajó la mirada, pues cuando terminó con Rin la dejó llorando y no hizo nada más que salir huyendo.  
*Flasback*  
-Rin, quiero hablar contigo.  
-Dime Len.  
-Bueno...  
Ambos estaban en la casa de Rin, ella mostraba entusiasmo y felicidad, tal como ella era, pero no sabía que su vida cambiaría en los próximos segundos.  
-¿Qué sucede, Len?  
-Rin, creo que debemos terminar.  
-¿Qué?  
Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por los ojos de Rin, Len miró al suelo tratando de evitar su mirada.  
-Lo siento.  
Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por la puerta de la casa. A los pocos días, se volvió novio de Neru.  
*Fin de Flashback*  
-Len, vámonos, este lugar es horrible.  
Dijo Neru refieriéndose a Rin y no al lugar, mientras jalaba el brazo de Len.  
-Sí...  
Len no estaba convencido, pero aún así complació a su novia y ambos se fueron.

Rin se cerró su abrigo y se fue, llegó a su casa y lo primero que vio fue una foto de ella y Len cuando apenas habían iniciado a ser novios, la tomó entre sus manos y su ira comenzó a surgir, a tal punto que arrojó con fuerza la foto al piso y luego se fue a su cuarto a dormir.  
Mientras, Neru estaba en casa pero no estaba sola, estaba con un chico rubio, pero no era Len.  
-Te amo.  
-Yo también, Neru.  
Neru abrazó al chico.  
-¿Entonces por qué andas con Kagamine?  
-Porque quería demostrarle a Rin que ni ella ni nadie me puede superar.  
-Neru... eso no está bien.  
-Cállate Nero, mañana terminaré con Len, ya cumplí mi propósito.  
-¿Puedo saber cuál es tu propósito?  
-Rin se irá mañana a otro país.  
-Neru... ¿Sabes en la depresión en la que va a entrar Len?  
-Sí él la quisiera no la hubiera dejado.  
-No seas egoísta.  
-No soy egoísta.  
-Neru... lo siento... pero no puedo estar contigo si te comportas así.  
-¡¿Qué? ¡Dijiste que me amabas!  
-Y te amo, pero no sé de qué serías capaz en un futuro... hasta que madures no puedo estar contigo.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-El día que dejes de ser egoísta y seas humilde, te esperaré con los brazos abiertos, mientras, no puedo hacer nada.  
-¡Yo no soy egoísta!  
-Lo eres, has intentado superar a Miku a tal grado que haces lo mismo que ella y también le has quitado el novio a Rin, ella está sufriendo por nada.  
Neru se quedó callada y Nero salió por la puerta, dejando una rosa amarilla en la mesa antes de partir, la cual tenía una nota a su lado. Neru la tomó y la leyó.

_"Neru, si lees esto es porque yo ya te dije lo que pienso acerca de lo que haces.  
No te dejo toda la culpa, porque yo también accedí a tu plan. Lo siento Neru, pero cuando yo me dé cuenta que has cambiado y madurado, regresaré por ti, y si es necesario que me ponga de rodillas y te ruegue, lo haré, pero por el momento no.  
Te amo Neru, no lo olvides.  
Firmado:  
Nero."_

Neru se quedó mirando aquella carta y bajó la mirada, el orgullo la quería tragar, pero su amor por Nero estaba encima, lo quería mucho para que él la dejara sola. Se dio cuenta que necesitaba reconocer que estaba cometiendo un error.  
Rin lloraba en su cama, pensar que Len le había dicho tantas cosas y todo era mentira. No lo toleró más, se levantó de su cama y se volvió a cambiar de ropa, salió de su casa con paso apresurado y llegó hasta la casa de Len, dejó una rosa amarilla en el suelo, tocó la puerta y luego salió corriendo.

-"¿Por qué me doy esperanzas con un idiota como él?"  
Se preguntaba Rin mentalmente.

Len abrió la puerta y miró a todos lados esperando a su "invitado". Por último miró al piso y vio una rosa amarilla frente a él, la tomó con delicadeza y sabía de quién era, pues esa era la flor favorita de Rin en el color favorito de ambos.  
-¿Por qué la habrá venido a dejar?  
La lluvia comenzó a caer violentamente.  
-De seguro se fue, pero con esta lluvia se va a enfermar, debo ir por ella.  
Se desesperó Len recordando que Rin era muy susceptible a enfermarse cuando se mojaba por la lluvia. Tomó su paraguas y salió corriendo.

Rin se detuvo en el parque, la lluvia la mojaba pero a ella no le importaba, incluso a sabiendas de que podía enfermar. Recordó cómo había empezado a salir con Len.  
*Flashback*  
Ambos estaban en la casa de Len, ese día estaba haciendo mucho frío y Len preparaba un poco de chocolate caliente, cuando salió de la cocina para ir a la sala, Rin estaba frotándose las manos para no tener frío, Len se sentó a su lado y le ofreció una taza.  
-Gracias.  
-Por nada.  
El rubio le sonrió.  
Pasaron lentamente los minutos y ninguno de los dos habló, hasta que finalmente el joven rompió el silencio.  
-Rin.  
-Dime.  
-¿Puedo pedirte algo?  
-Claro.  
-Bésame.  
Rin se sorprendió ante tal petición, pero se acercó a Len poco a poco hasta que lo besó.  
*Fin de Flashback*

Cinco meses en los cuales Rin y Len fueron novios, pero desgraciadamente ninguna relación deja de tener problemas, Len se sentía aprisionado por Rin, quería ver si había otra chica para él, luego llegó Neru y el joven empezó a sentir una atracción hacia ella, claro que primero tenía que dejar a Rin, cuando lo hizo la culpa lo comió poco a poco aún estando con Neru, a tal punto que no podía dejar de pensar en Rin y preguntarse si lo que había hecho estaba bien o mal.  
Rin seguía en medio de la lluvia mojándose hasta que sintió que el agua ya no la tocaba, volteó y pudo ver a Len quien compartía con ella el paraguas.  
-¡¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Lo mismo me pregunto, sabes que puedes enfermarte y sigues aquí.  
-¡No te importa!  
-¡Claro que me importa!  
-¡¿Desde cuándo te importo?  
Len se sonrojó y Rin lo notó.  
-Desde siempre...  
Susurró.  
-¿Y Neru?  
-Ella... yo no la quiero.  
-¿Qué?  
-Ya me di cuenta que ella no es para mí.

-Yo no quiero a Neru, es más, creo que nunca la quise.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Ella era una simple atracción y yo...  
-¡LEN KAGAMINE!  
Ambos voltearon al lugar del que provenía esa voz.  
-¿Neru?  
-¿Qué haces aquí con Rin?  
-No es asunto tuyo.  
-¡Claro que lo es! ¡¿Sabes qué? ¡Si quieres regresar con ella por mí bien! ¡Ya no quiero nada contigo! ¡Tonto!  
Neru se acercó mucho al rostro de Len para que él solo pudiera verla a ella, le guiñó el ojo.  
-¡Terminamos!  
Neru se dio la media vuelta y se fue. Len había comprendido todo. Neru fingió una traición de Len para tener una excusa y cortar con él para que Len ya pudiera estar con Rin.

Neru se fue con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca, pues sintió que hizo bien al cortar con Len, ¿Acaso iba a dejar que la envidia la consumiera al punto de ni siquiera poder controlarla? No. La envidia es algo horrible, porque incluso se puede llegar a atentar contra quienes se ama, Nero. Neru lo había traicionado, y aún así él la valoraba, por eso, decidió dejar que Rin y Len fueran felices, y ahora ella buscaría su felicidad, que se encontraba al lado de Nero.

Len cortó una rosa roja del parque y se la entregó a Rin.  
-Rin... ¿Crees que puedas perdonarme?  
-No lo sé...  
-Comprendo... te quiero... por eso te doy tiempo.  
Rin miró la rosa sonrojada y algunas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.  
-Te permito todo Rin, que me grites, que me abofetees, que me odies incluso, lo que no te permito es que llores.  
-Cállate.  
Rin abrazó a Len.  
-Yo también te quiero.  
Len sabía que el modo de decir "Te quiero" por parte de Rin era de esa manera cuando estaba molesta.  
-¿Quisieras regresar conmigo?  
Rin sólo siguió llorando y asintió.  
-Ya no llores.  
-No estoy llorando.  
-¿Y por qué está húmedo mi pecho?  
-Por la lluvia.  
-Esa no te la crees ni tú... no puedo traerte mil rosas, pero espero que con una entiendas el amor que siento por ti.  
Luego ambos se besaron.  
Fin.


End file.
